


食梦貘

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: “是吗？那是一个好梦么？”“唔……姑且算是吧。”
Relationships: 勋澈
Series: 小兔组合拳 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857598
Kudos: 10





	食梦貘

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/爹地小兔/有一点点spanking

李知勋一走进出租屋就皱起了眉头，明明是大白天，却因为窗帘拉得很严实所以看不清房间里的状况。有一股泡面的味道，转头看厨房里果不其然刚吃完拉面的铜锅浸泡在水池里，甚至连拆开的调料包都没有收拾好，随意地散在台面上。  
  
客厅里两台电脑并排摆放，只有屏幕的荧光照亮不大的房间，给他开门的人，全圆佑，这时候正也借着屏幕光穿衣服，背心外面套运动套装，从上到下一溜儿的黑色。  
  
“老师，来啦，”他见李知勋站在玄关，喊了一声，“崔胜澈在房间里。”  
  
皱着眉头盯着全圆佑因为穿衣服乱成鸡窝的头发，李知勋又再次上下打量了他几眼：“你去见金珉奎么？穿成这样会被骂的。”  
  
“不会的，”全圆佑笑嘻嘻地回答，“姐姐说去他家不用在意穿什么，反正都要脱掉。”  
  
啧。李知勋咂嘴，心想这金珉奎真是双标的够可以，如此一来却也听懂了全圆佑话里的意思，所以就问他：“你今晚回来住么？”  
  
“不回来，那明天早课，老师能给我记考勤么？”  
  
“允了。”  
  
“那我就退下了，哥，套不够用我电脑桌抽屉里有。”  
  
全圆佑没别的，卖乖的功夫一绝，和金珉奎在一起之后技能水平更是直线上涨，自己牵的这条线到底把便宜落到了谁头上，还来不及仔细思考自己脑海里的博弈模型，李知勋打开了崔胜澈房间的门，就又一次皱起了眉头。  
  
同样是没有拉开窗帘，崔胜澈房间里比客厅还好一点，多少亮了一盏日光灯，冷色的灯光把趴在床上打游戏的崔胜澈裸露出来的皮肤照得发光。  
  
外面天气很热，小兔把卧室里的空调开得很低，李知勋垂眼就看见吹得通红的脚趾和腘窝。  
  
崔胜澈趴在床上打游戏，柔软的鹅毛枕头就垫在手臂下面，手柄摁得啪啪作响，衣服也没穿好，上半身套了个宽大的浅灰色短袖，下面只有条三角内裤，倒也没有穿好，因为主人的姿势别扭地皱在屁股上。  
  
屏幕上的卡通角色正在和一只类似人马的怪物战斗，他的动作十分熟练，没一会儿就解决了问题。这才切回菜单问抱着他两只脚丫子的李知勋：“来的好早，还以为你今天有课。”  
  
“没，”李知勋用手搓热了捂住崔胜澈的脚背，没两秒又觉得不够火候，扯过旁边的珊瑚绒毛毯盖上才安心，“今天是周日啊，小傻瓜。”  
  
崔胜澈这才如梦初醒般地拍拍脑袋：“哦对，我忘了，周一从lab回来之后我就没出过门。”  
  
“吃饭呢？”李知勋想起上次金珉奎说自己和崔胜澈这哪里是什么干爹小蜜，连亲爹也没这么操心的。  
  
虽然自己当时连同崔胜澈一起义愤填膺地反驳了金珉奎，但这么一想也不是没有二两道理。  
  
“全圆佑给带啊。”崔胜澈理所当然地回答，说完又感觉自己饿了似的，伸出手就从旁边的桌子上翻出一包才开封的奇多，抓了一把塞进嘴里，黄颜色的调味粉沾上嘴角就用手背随意蹭掉，咀嚼的同时还不忘记吐槽，“有了金珉奎，那家伙上班上课比放假还积极。”  
  
腾空了帮忙捂脚的手李知勋得以机会去对付崔胜澈的屁股。那人塞够了满嘴的膨化食品，又得以闲心打游戏，随便擦了两下手又趴回去，圆润的臀部就毫无保留地在李知勋眼前晃。  
  
李知勋伸手摸上去，男孩屁股上面的肉很软，捏紧之后会从指缝间露出一点来，被揉了两下就有点分心的，游戏里的小人活动也没有之前灵活，平稳的呼吸声也被搅乱了一些。  
  
“唔嗯……”崔胜澈难耐地晃了晃腰，李知勋随即把手从小兔屁股上移开，终于得以机会专心地打游戏，崔胜澈连忙操纵屏幕上的小人往野外boss点赶去。  
  
然而没一会儿李知勋的手又蹭上来，这次的目的没有那么昭然若揭，反而先轻抚上小兔的背。  
  
崔胜澈的背算是他身上一个挺大的敏感带——这一点和真正的兔子很相似，所以李知勋刚上手时他便觉得不妙，赶紧给游戏存档，也没再继续，从视频网站上挑了实况视频来看，身体也就着当前的姿势，扶在枕头上趴下去。  
  
李知勋从上到下，从圆润的肩头开始轻轻地抚到下面去，和屁股连接处的尾椎地方的皮肤是刺激最强烈的部分，手掌覆上去的同时崔胜澈的背如同虾子一般地弓起。  
  
“唔……爹地……”交往之后他还是喜欢用这个称呼喊李知勋，只被摸了两个来回脸已经完全埋进了枕头里，用因为昼夜颠倒有些沙哑的嗓音求饶，“太痒了，爹地轻一点。”  
  
李知勋轻笑着，手上的动作依旧在戏弄对方，把本来就没有穿好的内裤从胯上褪掉一半，裸露出一半屁股，手就扶在崔胜澈的后腰上摸个不停，大拇指故意往下探伸，不轻不重挤压露出来的臀肉。  
  
“啊……”崔胜澈一用力，膝盖就撑着下半身高高抬起，自己伸手把内裤扯下来，已经些许放松的穴口就明晃晃地显示在李知勋面前。  
  
自己做过了，嗯？  
  
嗯……昨天晚上，不对，睡觉前拿棒子玩了一会儿。  
  
射了么？  
  
没，爹地没操，射不出来。  
  
小兔说话的时候一脸纯真的，还在用两根手指摩挲自己鼻子下面人中处的皮肤，好像说出口的话没有一点性的意味，只是给对方汇报工作。  
  
李知勋从崔胜澈床头柜的抽屉里翻出来润滑剂，打开之后挤在右手上和崔胜澈的臀瓣中间。  
  
游戏实况正到最精彩的部分，音箱里爆发出视频主惊讶的欢呼声，崔胜澈心思又没有办法集中，趁此机会飞速地抬头。那急切的样子着实有一些好笑，所以李知勋慢条斯理地把润滑在对方的穴口处涂抹开来，一边动手一边问：“既然胜澈在看视频，那要慢慢来么？”  
  
崔胜澈没有多想，视频里的主播正用一种他没有见过的打法对战boss，对于李知勋的提议自然是速速答应了好，而后就又趴起来专心地看游戏视频，任由李知勋在自己身后把玩自己的屁股。  
  
把透明的润滑液在崔胜澈屁股上涂抹开，因为已经很习惯了所以身体也很放松，后穴穴口也随着呼吸的起伏轻轻颤抖。  
  
伸进去一根手指很容易，李知勋浅浅地在对方身体里进出的同时用另外一只手抚摸因为趴跪的姿势有些紧绷的大腿皮肤。  
  
还是崔胜澈能够接受的程度，因为李知勋真的就只用手指在他的身体里进出，而他的注意力也都在游戏视频上，所以并没有受到什么影响。  
  
李知勋很快换了两根手指，崔胜澈身后的异物感强烈了一些，扭着屁股被李知勋摁住，那人低沉严肃的声音在他的耳边想起：“别闹，还没开始呢……”

今天自己可是要吃一壶了，崔胜澈模模糊糊地想，身体却不自觉地配合李知勋，后腰为了让手指进的更深压得很低，后背的皮肤有一些皱起。

“胜澈为什么不好好吃饭，嗯？”李知勋过了很久也没有换上第三根手指，这让崔胜澈很难耐，内裤已经脱掉了，微微昂起的性器顶端在床单上来回摩擦两下就已经变得完全兴奋，李知勋略带严厉的询问在此时更像催情的因素。他换了个手势用大拇指在崔胜澈体内的敏感带附近摁压，在外面的四根手指轻抚会阴处的皮肤，“每次都答应得很好，却是做不到的坏孩子呢。”

“呜……”崔胜澈觉得自己下半身湿淋淋的一片，屁股上全是润滑液的触感，前半身因为顶端冒出来的前液也沾得床单上一片都是潮湿的。他能感觉到自己大腿在发抖，要好好借着膝盖用力在能在床上跪住，可没一会儿就痛了，央求着李知勋躺在他的大腿上，姿势像大人打孩子的屁股，崔胜澈的阴茎磨蹭着李知勋的大腿，李知勋也脱光了，阴茎直接互相贴着彼此的。崔胜澈的屁股就正对着对方，李知勋把伸进去扩张的手指抽出来，就着当前的姿势像打小孩子一样用力拍了一下崔胜澈的屁股。

崔胜澈的阴茎几乎是反射性地立马变得更硬了，炽热地抵在李知勋的大腿上，李知勋感受到他的兴奋。崔胜澈的皮肤白，打完一巴掌之后立马浮现出一层红痕，他把手掌放上去用手掌心轻轻地安抚了两下， 停顿了短暂的一阵子之后又扬起胳膊再落下去。

啪，声音很响，红色的手印上面又印上一块。

崔胜澈的声音带了哭腔：“爹地……唔……不要打了，痛……”如此说着却还摇着屁股往李知勋跟前凑，腰也弓起来。

“胜澈知道爹地要惩罚你么？”李知勋又重新按摩起崔胜澈的屁股，揉两下又落下一张，“胜澈故意要让爹地生气么？”

“唔嗯……胜澈知道错了。”崔胜澈觉得屁股火辣辣的疼，因为后来从品牌方那里收到推广用品所以他和李知勋做爱的时候经常尝试一些不一样的玩法，不过用道具的情况比较多，像这样肉体上的‘折磨’还是第一次，他脑子构想起又痛又爽的感受。当下的情况下肯定是要配合李知勋继续玩下去，“爹地请……请继续惩罚胜澈吧……”

李知勋的手伸过去抓住了崔胜澈两腿间垂着的囊袋，用力捏住的时候很痛，崔胜澈哭着求饶，李知勋就又沾了点润滑，伸三根手指随意地在他身体里抽动，毫不留情地刺激紧致又火热的肠壁，后穴入口处的褶皱都被完全撑开。

不用阴茎他就能够让崔胜澈疯狂，他戳弄了两下又拿出来，手覆在刚刚拍打的地方：“那胜澈要数好咯，数到十之前都不能乱动哦。”

崔胜澈脑子里觉得被李知勋打十下屁股自己一定会死过去——不是痛死而是爽死，但李知勋抽出手指之后也没有多余出心思抚慰他的分身，身体里很空虚，害怕自己拒绝了李知勋就不做了似的，飞快地答应了李知勋：“唔，好……胜澈会听话的。”

很难熬，但他还是转过头用潮红的脸对着李知勋，眼神湿润地央求李知勋：“爹地……”

李知勋立马落下了一巴掌，他数出来：“一。”

立马拍了第二下，第三下，崔胜澈连报了三个数，臀肉火辣辣地发痛，传递到身前却很舒爽，崔胜澈在承受的同时长大了嘴巴，不知道是疼痛还是身体的碰撞，或许只是精神上的暗示让他耳鸣得皱起来眉头，下半身肿胀地憋着，快感传递到大脑里激得太阳穴都突突发痛。

李知勋停了一会儿，手却没闲下来，又插回去给崔胜澈扩张，也没有认真做，只是小力地抽动，目的只是要让对方更加难耐，还不断轻抚着背上敏感的皮肤，只需要轻柔的动作就能够让对方全身都兴奋得发抖。

“胜澈现在的样子，看起来是想要接受惩罚所以故意做错事的孩子呢……”

崔胜澈的性器直立着，情绪也是高涨的模样，从脸颊连着一边红到耳后再延伸到脖子一带，不仅仅是后背，连带着胸前都比以前更加敏感。他显然是不满李知勋如此温吞的玩弄，想要更多的同时不自觉伸出手想要取悦自己的分身，却忘记了还被李知勋掌握在手里。

李知勋又落下一掌，这次毫不留情地用了力气，本来痛感就是会有一部分累积在身体里，如此被激发就成倍地回馈，不同的感受在崔胜澈的脑海里交织，他几乎不知道如今是煎熬还是享受，只知道到后来自己只有能够清晰数数的意识了，连胳膊也没有更多力气能够伸过去抚慰自己，因为他只有一齐用两只胳膊，才能够支撑着自己趴在床上。

“六、七……爹地……爹地……胜澈知道错了……”

“错在哪了？”

“胜澈不应该不好好吃饭……”

“还有呢？”

“不应该……唔嗯……不应该不穿好衣服就开空调。”

“这些都是错误答案哦……”

“嗯……啊……胜澈不应该，不应该背着爹地偷偷玩玩具，呜……爹地，胜澈真的知道错了嘛……”

“乖孩子，那现在帮我数到十吧。”即使求饶了李知勋也没有放过崔胜澈的打算，依旧在轻抚着对方后背的同时坚定地把手拍下去。

期间崔胜澈的性器一直硬着，后穴也难以控制地发痒，当下无论是打屁股还是禁止自慰的要求都没有办法阻止他，他只想要有什么东西可以插进身体来安慰自己。

“胜澈的身体在发抖呢，是想要了么？”

“嗯……是，是的。”

“那把最后的数字数完吧……”

“……十。”

崔胜澈终于数到了最后，这会大腿已经颤抖地没有办法靠自己的力量趴在床上，只能被李知勋又手拽着，数完就痉挛着倒下去正对着李知勋，脑子也早已经混沌不清，正对着年长的恋人掰开了双腿大张着，眼神都没有办法聚焦甚至有一点失神地上翻。

“胜澈是好孩子，”李知勋终于温柔下来，伸手撩开崔胜澈额前湿漉漉的刘海，露出光洁的额头后在上面落下一吻，“现在要和爹地做爱了么？”

“唔……嗯，嗯……”崔胜澈不经思考地回答他，含住李知勋凑在他面前的嘴，伸出火热的舌头用力吸吮对方的下唇，“爹地快操进来，快内射胜澈。”

紧接着李知勋就抬起他的屁股，顶在穴口的分身就坚定地挺弄进去，用自己的性器把崔胜澈的身体填满。

崔胜澈胡乱呻吟出声，全圆佑不在家所以也不用在意音量，自己的喊叫混着李知勋低沉的喘息和身体碰撞的淫靡水声又闯进他的脑海里，李知勋的动作丝毫没有怜悯，每一次都恨不得把崔胜澈顶穿似的全部抽出又顶回去。他哆嗦着想要一丝喘气的机会，趁着李知勋不注意往他另一边的方向挪动，又被更加大力地拽住继续操弄。

“爹地……唔……太猛了，胜澈会坏掉的……”他打心底里觉得自己搞不好真的会被李知勋弄死在床上，但不能够是现在这一会儿，他还想要更多地和对方做爱。磕怎么可能逃掉，他的体力已经消耗了不少，加上李知勋本来力气就大，体位也没让崔胜澈占优势，最后还是被李知勋紧握着膝盖窝更大力地操进去。

到最后干脆没了呻吟的力气，小兔带着哭腔只是在对方的怀里随着挺弄的幅度哼唧，呻吟声小下来之后润滑液混着阴茎前液打在腿上的声音更加清晰。

“胜澈喜欢爹地的肉棒么？”

“嗯……”

“嗯？不愿意说么？”

“不！不是的，喜欢……喜欢爹地……”

李知勋没戴套，射精的时候本来想抽出来体外，谁知道崔胜澈用正对着他的姿势直接大胆地箍住他的腰，让他的阴茎进入得更深：“爹地，爹地内射吧，就像刚才说的，全部射给胜澈。”

李知勋听见这话抑制不住自己脸上的笑意，这样的兔子居然落到了自己手里，想到就觉得欢喜，但没有告诉崔胜澈实话，只是在真的要射精的时候捏住崔胜澈胸前的乳头，嘴巴凑在那人的耳边说我爱你。

“呜……胜澈，胜澈也最喜欢知勋了。”

……

李知勋睁眼的时候已经是傍晚，因为房间里还是亮着日光灯所以看不出时间，崔胜澈身上的狼狈被他收拾得干净，这会儿正倚在他身边沉沉睡着。李知勋觉得有点心慌，因为他刚才做了一个挺曲折的梦。

梦究竟能不能体现人的意识呢？李知勋想，究竟是意识促进了梦的形成，还是梦加速了人类意识的增长？小的时候大人们常说如果做梦从高处摔下来或者跌倒，就说明小孩子正在长高，那么长大之后作为成年人经历的梦，是否能够让成年人变化得更加成熟呢？

为什么自己反而觉得和崔胜澈在一起之后，变得更加脆弱了呢。

在李知勋的梦里，崔胜澈还是他的学生，但是他们两个人彼此不认识也一直不认识。恐惧却是因为在梦里和崔胜澈没有见面的时间线上，他们从来也没有遇见过，甚至不认识彼此。可李知勋却还带着如今的记忆，无奈怎么朝对方证明，崔胜澈还只是认定他是陌生人。

梦里始终没有出现第三个人，只有他和崔胜澈总是漫无目的在校园里漫步，李知勋没有记错的话，梦里的崔胜澈一句话也没说，这让他觉得很不愉快。

但是这是一个与众不同的梦，李知勋这么想着，依旧温柔地盯着崔胜澈的睡脸，小孩子熟睡的时候脸上没有一丝防备，甚至微微张开的嘴巴像要流口水似的。

如果真的流下来了，就用手背帮他擦掉，李知勋想。

那梦像是个提醒又像是个暗示，李知勋想，人生难免有起伏，可是在遇见崔胜澈之前他从未觉得自己的生命和别人的有什么不同，也从来没有觉得自己的有行大运或者特别倒霉的时候。他虽然没有体会过，但见识了太多的跌宕起伏，总结出的经验是：

最顺心的时候往往也是最不顺心的时候，因为情绪高涨之后相应地只会跌落进更加深不见底的低谷。

所以他不要一直都精神抖擞的生活，他想来想去，最好的还是拂去伟大愿景和妄想的生活，因为不去展望，所以接下来的每一个时刻都是比之前更加好的时刻。

遇见崔胜澈也是同样的事，虽然能够相遇这件事已经足以让他的生活和幸运值达到一个更高峰，但他不会让这份美好跌落，也永远不想让崔胜澈和自己失望，一直并肩走下去的话，总会有更美好的下一个明天。

“胜澈啊……”

“嗯……嗯？已经醒了么？还要继续睡么？还是要出去吃饭？”

“没什么，只是刚刚梦到你了。”

“是吗？那是一个好梦么？”

“唔……姑且算是吧。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 喝晕了！！有什么问题（哪怕天塌下来了）都等我明天睡醒吧（天知道lyf为什么要在工作日喝酒还是一听半）


End file.
